


Alone in the Throne Room

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ales and Minimus try to have some 'fun' in The Heart of the World.</p><p>Warning, they're not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Throne Room

The king slowly moves his hands up under Ales’ robe, to his boxers. Playfully, he tugs on the hems of them, running his long fingers over the fabric, earning him an impatient noise from Ales. ”Stop playing around, I don’t want anyone to see this.”

“If you insist,” Minimus chuckles against the crook of the magician’s neck, ripping the clothing down. The sudden rush of cool air against his skin has Ales shivering slightly. ”You know, for someone so afraid to be caught, you sure seem to like doing it in public spaces a lot, Ales.”

“Shut up,” Ales grumbles, a dark blush appearing on his blue face. ”Hurry up and get your pants off so we can get on with this.”

“So impatient…” Minimus shakes his head, but obeys, rolling up his gown, revealing his already naked lower half, blue dick already standing hard. 

Ales shoots him a look, both annoyed and confused. ”You weren’t wearing underwear. Don’t tell me you assumed this was going to happen.”

“I won’t say a thing then,” Minimus grins, laughing before pulling Ales into a kiss, careful to avoid smacking their noses together. At first, Ales tries to pout, quickly, though, he gives into it, even grinding against Minimus. 

They both moan out, breaking the kiss, panting. Minimus nuzzles his nose against Ales’ while he continues grinding. “Would you, ah, like to—”

“No time.” Already impatient, Ales takes one of the king’s hands, taking his fingers into his mouth to suck on them. The view is obscured by the magician’s nose, but just being able to feel it, his tongue lapping at thin finger, the Grand Minimus’ cock twitches anxiously, suddenly starting to agree about the no time thing.

Pulling his fingers from Ales’ mouth, Minimus relocates them, poking at the teensie's hole. An irritated noise from the magician, along with a thrust backwards of his rear, gets Minimus to slowly push a finger in, and then another. 

There’s a brief moment where Ales tenses, but it doesn’t last long. Taking it as a sign to go ahead, Minimus prods and stretches him for a few moments, but Ales impatience quickly shows again and he hisses. ”I’m ready, get on with.”

“Fine, fine,” Minimus chuckles, removing his fingers. The second they’re out, Ales is already moving, taking a hold of Minimus’ erection and lowering himself down onto it. 

Surprised, Minimus gasps out, shuddering at the sudden warm tightness around him. Adjusting to the sensation, he grits out his words. ”Eager, are we, Ales?”

Not even bothering to give him a response, Ales grabs Minimus in for an awkward kiss, starting to roll his hips. The still stunned king takes a moment before he reacts, wrapping his arms around Ales' waist and pulling him closer as they kiss. 

Breaking it and laying his head on the other teensy's shoulder, Ales hisses in his ear. "Start moving already."

"As you wish," Mnimus murmurs, placing a kiss to the side of his nose before he lowers his hands, trailing down Ales' body and grabbing his rear to both lift him at keep him steady. At the same time, Ales begins slowly rising and falling on the king's dick, while the teensie thrusts upwards into him.

Low moans try to escape Ales, though they stay trapped in his throat, until one thrust hits in just the right spot, and he groans out, curling forward. His hat almost falls off and he has to hold on to it.

Minimus holds back a laugh at that, squeezing Ales' rear.

"Hn, faster," the magician pants out, as he bounces up and down, riding the other's dick. Trying to steady himself more, he wrap his arms around the king's back, holding onto him tightly. 

Without any hesitance, Minimus obeys. He groans, feeling his climax coming. Knowing Ales must be close too, he reaches to take hold of the teensie's erection, wanting to pump him. However, he's holding so tightly onto him, he can't. 

"Ales--"

"No time," Ales pants out in between moans. Trembles of pleasure all over, he increases his speed, trying to get as much more as he can. It isn't much longer after that he realizes he can't take any more. 

Biting back a cry, he shudders, a powerful incredible sensation overtaking him before he comes on both himself and on Minimus. Though Minimus still hasn't finished, he slows down his pace, panting heavy while the other continues to screw him.

Minimus can feel everything building up, his orgasm about to come, until he hears something. Immediately, the both of them freeze up.

"Hey, Minimus!" A voice down the hall calls, quickly getting closer. "Are you in there?"

There's a deer in headlights moment for Ales before he snaps into action, picking up his underwear from the floor and removing his hat, jumping in side of it, hiding from the visitor.

"Hey!" Minimus growls, both panicked and irritated. Who ever came in here was sure to know what was going on, with the king's robes wrinkled and dirty with fluids thanks to Ales, and the smell of sex in the air. "What about me?"

"You can finish yourself off!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Sorry! Only room for one in here! Best of luck, Mini!"

"Ales!"

"Zzz...Lums....zzz...lums....:

Groaning as the large door opens, his boyfriend still refusing to help him, Minimus can do nothing but hope the person will be oblivious or kind enough to not ask any questions.


End file.
